creativenessfandomcom-20200214-history
Creation Universe (Josh0108's edition)
Creation Universe (GoAnimateLand' '''in Dream City) is an amusement park located in Tokyo, California, Florida, Guy City, Dream City and London where guests visit attractions based on various franchises and ideas. It has become one of the most popular theme park chains around the world, and is based off various video games, animations, movies, and TV shows. It was founded by *mynameischrome*. List of attractions Magical Land These attractions are seen upon entering the park. *The GoCoaster *Hall of the Mirrors *The Blade Alley Maze *Space Adventures *It's the Happiest Place on Earth *Block Obby *The Creation Pirate Ship *Pearl Harbor: The Ride (a Zamperla Disk'O Coaster ride) *Orange Driver - Lapless and opponentless, Orange Driver is a one minute and a half long race usually involving a replica of a modern car which is driving at fast speeds. Winners may get bonus tickets and rarely they may even recieve money prizes. *Princess Peach's Castle - gateway to Super Mario Land *TGB1's Crazy Rock Climb Super Mario Land *Yoshi Carousel *DK's Barrel Blaster *The Adventures of Super Mario Bros (Parody of The Many Adventures of Winnie The Pooh) *Luigi's Mansion (Parody of Disney's Haunted Mansion) *Mario's Pizza and Pasta Restaurant *Super Mario Store *Bowser's Doom Coaster *Paratroopa Flyers (Parody of Dumbo the Flying Elephant) *Royal Raceway (Parody of Tomorrowland Speedway) *Wiggler ZigZag Spin (Parody of Slinky Dog ZigZag Spin) Drillimation Central Drillimation Central is a themed area based on the works by Drillimation. *Lord Brinks's Lair *Wataru Waitery (clock like spinner) *Game Center (a replica of AVGN's game room. People can come out and play video games) *Leopold's House (a replica of Leopold's house) *Driller House (replica of the house where Drillimation characters live) *Drive with Wataru (a kart race with Wataru as the co-driver. It is actually his plastic replica built in to the car) *Mr. Driller's Drill Lasers (Parody of ''Men in Black: Alien Attack) *Drillimation's Sprite Makeup Show (Parody of Universal's Horror Makeup Show) *The Drillimation Cafe *Drillimation Arcade House *Star Trigon: The Ride (Parody of Back to the Future: The Ride) *Lucky Star Kingdom (An underwater meet-and-greet attraction featuring the characters of Magical Girl Team Lucky Star) *Star Driller Coaster (a Mack Rides wild mouse large park coaster) *Dr. Manhole's Terrorized Fortress (a Zierer Star Shape ride) Camp PB&J Otter This section of Creation Universe is geared mainly towards children and families and is based on the works of PB&J Otter. *The Funtastic World of PB&J Otter (Parody of The Funtastic World of Hanna Barbera) *Butter Otter's Playful Area *Aunt Nanner's Babbleberry Bakery *PB&J's Pet-A-Go-Round *Pinch's Fun Swings *Jelly Otter's Gift Shop of Goodies *Peanut Otter's Nice and Delicious Restaurant *Noodle Dance Party with PB&J Otter! *The PB&J Otter Live! *Ootsie's Bumping Logs (This is the same as Bumper Cars) *Munchy's Munching Snacks Guyish Central This section of Creation Universe is mainly geared towards preteens and young adults and is seen on the center as its name applies. It is based on the works of Blue Mario and his love to the color blue. It is exclusive to Cretaion Universe Orlando and Anaheim. *Get Dizzy and Spinny! *Zorbing on Flat *Toddler Race (not geared to toddlers however the "adult" is the real person riding it. He/she may ride the toddlers which would never be dead as they are simply plastic replicas) *Blue HQ (also a hotel. Its area is total 1,300 square meters) *360° Blue Ship *Control The Ship (centered on a 8,000 square meter area pool. The ship is actually a toy and it is controlled by the rider. It looks like a time battle race. *Shiparty (bumper cart like thing but instead uses ships and blue floor) *Sneaker (similar to stealth mode in some games, the winner of it gets a prize. The map changes every year during operation to trick people) *Dizzy Spinner Revolver 720° (like a washing machine, people spin out in 10 rpm) *Shooting Gallery (a firing range like place where people practice shooting with toy guns. Winners usually get a bonus ticket to a ride they choose. A winner is declared one when he/she shoots 85% at least, correctly) *Backstream (a futuristic, big cube-like sculpture with an area of 3,000 m². It has lots of staircases and is a maze with staircases-like sculpture) *Wallholder (a very very bizarre attraction where people hold their bare hands on ceilings without falling off. Winners get a wild card to Harder Than Ever) *Obstacle Treadmill (a treadmill like thing imitating an endless runner game. Riders have to avoid obstacles which are fences, but it is acceptable to jump over them) *Baggy Ground (a fifty meter long bridge where riders have to avoid falling down while walking on the bridge. Winners get rights to do that again but on a harder and a longer bridge. There are bridges of 50m (level 1), 60m (level 2), 75m (level 3), 90m (level 4), 100m (level 5) and 200m (level 6). Those who complete level six are awarded with wild tickets to any ride. Balance is not required) *Blue City (a park which consists of models of fictional cities making them look like real. It is an attraction which consists of large models, so large that they look like similar to a white model of a city in the film Downfall (2004) noted for parodies. *Bandit Plane (an RC attraction. There is a truck with RC controlled airplanes. The goal of the airplanes is to fly through every numbered hole from 1 to 50 in under 5 minutes. About RC control, people climb to the roof of the truck with the RC airplane. There is a chair, with a table and there is a TV with a camera sensor which lets people have easiness while controlling the alone plane. A camera is robotic which follows the plane) *Creation Boxing (one of the first two boxing rings on an amusement park where guests can receive practices and fight against Harold Slikk and Mary Slikk, including Blue Mario. Knocked-out opponents get first aid at the end of the match and the person who knocked out the costumed person will not be fined. Attenders receive boxing gloves upon Quick-Entry card getting) *Push the Heaviest (a challenge that involves a see-saw with one side being fit with 15 tons of lead. The person is required to push the second side, which is up, down. It is the only ride to not have the Quick-Entry service, opening in 2016) *Creation Stadium (a soccer stadium which opened in 2004 and is the park's first sports venue. Fictional teams based on attractions usually play on that stadium and due to its size it is located east of Creation Universe, but it's an enclave due to an underground road to the stadium) *A giant blue-colored clock, which uses seven-segment displays, has no leading zero (for hours) and uses 24-hour clock (not showing seconds), is located somewhere on the point of all themed area's borders. A large standing part is located in Guyish Central. The clock, along with a yellow one is visible all over the park. *The Panorama Subway (a non-stop downwards roller coaster going downwards at 45°, and reaching a speed of 120 km/h. It acts as subway between Anaheim and San Francisco. However, there are no Creation Universe parks in San Francisco. In that city, the roller coaster part is called "Travel to Creation Universe". It looks like a right triangle with its angles being 45°, 45° and 90°, with the distance from the 45° to another 45° angle being the ground of Creation Universe. *Dimension 2 (a hidden, purple floor, underground part of the park which is accessible by a hidden trapdoor somewhere near the center. Entering it, the person enters a scary fictional bookshelf with ghosts and fictional books which have titles related to death (e.g. How to Die in 12 Days). After passing the bookshelf, the person goes on a downstairs staircase and then there are 3 doors: the first door leads to a bowling alley, which, upon getting all 10 pins, unlocks a door to the second door. The second door leads to a library with a challenge being to read a whole book under 10 minutes non-stop. Doing it, the third door is unlocked. The third door leads to an entertainment venue. One hiding seat has the key to the 4th door. The fourth door leads to a neon curve which is impossible to see. Below it there is a piece of soft floor which protects attenders from accidents. Completing it leads to the fifth door. The fifth door is a dark tower. There is a door at the top of the tower. Completing all door challenges gets the person back to the park itself. *Turbulence Ride (a high-height ride which looks like a typical empty room, with its top being joined by a giant rope controlled by a computer. When a person enters it, it goes down at a fast speed, causing turbulence. To avoid accidents, the area of the room was covered by cotton, making it entirely soft and harmless. After that, it will swing for around 10 minutes before the person exits the ride which lifts up again very slowly. The highest peek is at 200 meters, while the distance betwen the ground and the room while swinging is around 45 meters) *Red House (a replica of a house located in real life. The idea was made by Guyish World fans who were in an auction and chose the Red House as the next attraction at Guyish Central. A character called !1 appears in there.) *RLER (abbreviation for Real Life Endless Runner. It is the first 6D ride, in which players run on a treadmill much like an endless running video game. Everything except the treadmill is a non-harmful large screen which begins harming someone else's eyes just after 24 hours. Players run on a wheel-like less treadmill looking at a screen, acting like an endless runner video game. When the player hits an obstacle, the treadmill stops and the screen lifts.) *Le Grande Pool (a three meter deep pool with an area of a typical Olympic sized swimming pool. It opened on August 29, 2016, and will also be used in case Guy City is the host of Olympics) Comedy Land '''Comedy Land '''is basically a replica of Lakeside City, the main location in Comedy World. It is exclusive to Creation Universe Orlando. *A replica of the Pearson household *A replica of Dallas' house *The Glitch Pizza *The Broken Barrel (unlike the series, Creation Universe's TBB serves homemade food) *Match Boy and Match Girl's office *Level A (a Bolliger & Mabillard flying coaster themed around a glitch) Cyberspace This area is divided into 2 mini areas: Happy Tree Town and Free Country, USA. It soft opened on Februrary 7th, 2012, and opened to the public on Februrary 11th, 2012. It is exclusive to Creation Universe Anaheim. Happy Tree Town *Splendid: Tower of Power (parody of Superman: Tower of Power) *Lumpy's Coaster *Smoochie Smash (a 30 minute show) *Flippy's War Planes (a Zamperla Air Race ride) *Flaky's Party (a dance party for kids based on the episode Party Animal) *Petunia's Treehouse *Flippin' Burgers Free Country, USA *Population: Tire (parody of Luigi's Rollickin' Roadsters) *Bowels of Trogdor (a Larson Super Loop ride) *Homestar Running *The Strongest Man In The World Competition (held once every year on June 15) *Strong Badia (a maze themed after Strong Badia, hence the name) *Audition With Marzipan (a 25 minute show) *Bubs' Concession Stand *Bronco Trolley Kingdom Angry Birds Land An area based of the Angry Birds franchise. It is exclusive to Creation Universe Anaheim. *Angry Birds 4D *Chuck's Nuthouse Coaster *Matilda's Swingy Wingy *Bomb's Bumper Cars *The Pig Castle *The Blue's Planes *Hal's Boomerang Drop! *The Red Express *Stella's Pirate Ship *The Mighty Eagle The World of Josh0108 This area is based on Josh0108, It is exclusive to Creation Universe Anaheim *Creation Theater (Currently showing Hetalia: The Great World (in English) from March 3 to November 5 three times a week) *Sana and Linas's Adventure (Parody of Puss In Boots’ Giant Journey) *Hetalia Exhibition (Based on this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IYcMVtUjpY8) List of restaurants *Steak & Weak (steak restaurant at the central part of Guyish Central) *Soup Co. (a chain of restaurants serving soups around the park, including a restaurant in Guyish Central) *A McDonald's restaurant in Guyish Central and The World of Josh0108. *Tsu (a sushi bar in Guyish Central and Drillimation Central) *The Glitch Pizza (a pizza restaurant located near Level A) *A Pizza Hut in Guyish Central. *The Broken Barrel *A Chick-Fil-A near The GoCoaster. *A Burger King near Angry Birds land. *A replica of the restaurant in the HTF episode "Flippin' Burgers", simply called Flippin' Burgers, is located in Cyberspace. *Bronco Trolley Kingdom, a restraunt that sells Bronco Trolleys, is also in Cyberspace. *A Subway in The World of Josh0108. List of hotels *Creation Universe Inn is the main hotel of the park. It has 250 rooms in 10 floors. *Blue HQ is both an attraction and a hotel. There are 2 hotels (top right and lower left sections of the attraction), each having 100 rooms in 10 floors. List of stores *uTicket (a ticket store at the entrance of the park and at the center of the park) *The Drill Stuff *Jelly Otter's Gift Shop of Goodies *Creation Universe Gift Shop Park Characters Creation Universe has a variety of costumed characters. They include: Seen in Drillimation Central *Leopold Slikk *Wataru Hoshi *Konata Izumi *Susumu Hori *James Rolfe *Kagami Ochiai *CoolGamer23 *Puchi Seen in Camp PB&J Otter *Peanut Otter *Jelly Otter *Butter Otter Seen in Guyish Central *Blue Mario *Harold Slikk *Mary Slikk Seen in Comedy Land *Eric Pearson *Edward Pearson *Paul Pearson *Susan Pearson *Dallas Jones *Sebastian Charmatz *David Maldanado *Joey Maldanado Seen in Cyberspace Seen in Happy Tree World *Cuddles *Giggles *Toothy *Lumpy *Splendid *Flippy *Flaky *Lammy *Splendont *Generic Tree Friend Seen in Free Country, USA *Homestar Runner *Strong Bad *Strong Mad *Strong Sad *The King of Town *Homsar *Bubs *The Cheat (is controlled by a hidden infrared transmitter which transmits him all over the area) *Marzipan *Pom Pom *Coach Z Events *Creation Universe Lightworx Parade (Parody of Disney's Electrical Parade) *Creation Universe Skyward (Parody of Disney's Happily Ever After) Incidents You can view the incidents here. Trivia *Creation Universe was inspired by Disneyland and Universal Studios. *A 5-hour marathon tournament is shown on GCTV during summer, every day (from June 21 to the first day of school). It is aired live, and it is shown at 1:30pm, during when most of GCTV's shows are on a summer break. *In 2005, a video game based on the park called Creation Universe Manager (called Creation Universe Management Simulator for the Mac and Linux releases) was released. Plan your visit You can see what to do at the park here. Commercials You can view a list of commercials here. Category:Theme Parks Category:Open Pages Category:Creation Universe